The Search
by cms
Summary: Short story about a search for a person and feelings.


I do not own Voltron or the WEP Characters.

Hope everyone enjoys and reviews are appreciated.

Thanks to Wade Wells and Mertz for proofing. You gals are wonderful!

CMS

* * *

The groom stands at the church alter with aggravation in his eyes. _"My_ _bride is late…really late_." As he glances around the sacred room, he notices the pitied faces of the guests as he attempts to read the words on their lips while they whisper to the people next to them.

Walking angrily over to the castle advisor, Coran, the Prince of Azier takes hold of Coran's upper arm with force. Prince Fredrick drags him a short distance away from everyone. With deep anger in his eyes, he warns Coran, in a low tone, "I will not be made to look like a fool Coran. Find Allura this instant or I will make sure she is humiliated as much, if not more than I have been."

A bit embarrassed at the manner he is being treated; Coran simply nods his head and walks over to the Voltron Force. Standing at attention, but with worry etched on their expressions, they await Coran's instructions.

"I need the four of you to search for Allura. It isn't like her to be late. Her people are all awaiting this wedding and I know she would not intentionally let them down." Coran states with concern.

They all nod and walk out of the church, trying not to bring too much attention their way.

* * *

As the four Voltron force members leave the church and head for their horses, Keith demands, "Let's get to the castle! Lance, you and I will take the lions and search from the air. Pidge and Hunk, you two inform the guards and help them search the castle. If you find no leads, get into your lions and join Lance and I."

"Right!" They all say in unison.

They mount their horses and run them at a full gallop toward the castle as confusion and worry fill their minds.

"_Allura…what the hell is going on? Please be alright."_ Keith thinks as his horse moves quickly.

* * *

Hearing voices as she enters the church, the princess of Pollux moves in, almost undetected. She slowly enters from the back of the sanctuary, watching the guests as they sit anxiously in the pews, conversing with one another.

"Where have you been?" Her husband, Sven, asks as he takes hold of her arm to pull them into a quiet corner.

"Giving Allura some time." Romelle states.

"Time for what, Romelle? What are you up to?"

Placing her palms on his chest, she answers, "Sven, Allura does not want this. She is on the edge and there is no way in hell she can go through with marrying this…this…jerk."

With an eyebrow raised, Sven asks, "Jerk? Your words Romelle, or Allura's?"

Sighing, she replies, "Mine…Allura used worse ones."

As Sven begins to pull away, Romelle grabs onto him to keep him close to her. "Oh Sven, please don't say anything. She is finally doing something for herself. Just give her a head start then you can let the others know."

Looking deeply into his wife's eyes, Sven sees the pleading within them. "Okay love, but you will have to make it up to me."

Smiling deeply at her husband's demand, she teases him back, "You're on."

Suddenly, Romelle is swung around and soon she is facing a very angry Prince Fredrick. "Where the hell is Allura!"

The anger on his face is soon replaced by shock and fear as Sven's furious face rips deeply into him.

"You touch my wife again, and that will be the _last_ thing you touch…got me?"

Prince Fredrick simply walks away and slams himself down in a chair. He crosses his legs and then his arms in front of his chest. Coran shakes his head with a light chuckle of disbelief as he watches the sulking prince perform this childish behavior. _"Oh Allura, what have I done to you?"_

* * *

Black lion flies low to the ground as he searches for the missing princess of Arus. "Any luck yet guys?" Keith asks his team as they continue their search.

Lance answers, "No sign of Allura anywhere, Keith."

"Keep looking. She wouldn't just disappear on her wedding day."

"We won't give up, Keith!" Hunk answers.

Rain begins to fall and the sound of thunder is heard from the distance. About twenty minutes into Keith's search, he spots a lonely gazebo that is covered with climbing ivy. Trees scatter around it; no one would pay any mind to it unless they were looking for something specific.

As Keith zooms his monitor in on the gazebo, he sees a horse that stands just a few feet from it. "Well, it's worth a shot." He tells himself as he lands his Black lion.

* * *

She stands just at the edge of the gazebo, leaning against the wooden beam that holds the roof. With one arm wrapped around her, Allura holds her other arm out and watches as the rain drops hit her hand.

As the falling rain competes with the tears that rush down her cheeks, she hears Black lion soar above her and then hears it land. She closes her eyes with almost regret that he has found her.

Continuing to look out at the countryside, Allura doesn't change her position as she hears her friend and teammate approach from the side of the gazebo.

With no words said, Keith admires the beauty that stands in front of him. With her long, silky, strapless bridal gown and her hair swept up, Keith studies the way the stray strands of golden curls whisk around her face and the back of her neck.

He could stand there forever and never tire, watching her. "Allura?" He simply coaxes.

She drops her head and then turns slowly to face him. As she lifts her head to look at him, Keith notices the tears that stain her rosy cheeks. Stepping a bit closer to her, she notices the worried expression on his face as he says, "You've been crying. What is wrong? Allura, we've been worried about you."

"Keith please…just go." She pleads as she turns away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere. There is a prince waiting for you, who is worried sick."

With a grunt, she states, "He's not worried about me, Keith. Fredrick is just worried about his reputation. I'm not there and he is worried what everyone thinks of him."

Keith rolls his eyes at the fact that she is correct with her assertion.

"Keith just go…pretend you never saw me." Allura demands.

Becoming irritated with her persistence in wanting him to leave, Keith asks in an aggravated tone, "Where are you going to go Allura? You're the Princess of Arus and I'm pretty sure that everyone on this entire planet knows who you are! Hell, they are all waiting for the event of the life time…your wedding!"

Turning quickly, she throws his angry words back at him, "Don't you think I know who I am? I'm constantly reminded of it every day of my life! As far as my wedding goes, it's not even mine!"

Seeing the confusion on his face, Allura continues, "Keith, everything is decided for me. My schedules, my speeches, pretty much what I wear, and now…now…even who I spend the rest of my life with." With a voice a bit softer, she whimpers, "I can't even be with the one person I love."

Taken aback, Keith raises his eyebrows in question. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Keith. I'm sure you know that I do not love Fredrick. He's a…pompous ass."

Keith laughs at her words and she can't help but laugh as well. "You see? If I don't disappear, I'll never have a happy life."

"And be with the one person you love?" Keith inquires.

Locking onto his gaze, she utters, "Yes."

"Who…who is it, Allura?"

Allura begins to shake with fear that if she tells him her answer, it will ruin everything good between them. Keith moves closer to her and she backs away slightly. "Tell me, Allura…please."

She is feeling the pressure and it is hard to breathe. As the panic rises within her, Allura forces her gaze away from his.

Keith takes her chin with his fingers and turns her face to get her to look at him. "Allura…I'm right here. Tell me."

"Why won't you just drop this?" She asks harshly_. _With no answer, but just a look that continues to pull her in, Allura's heart beats faster and she wants to tell him everything. She forces herself away from him once more.

Running out from the protection of the gazebo, Allura gasps as the cold, wet rain drenches her from head to toe.

As her run slows, she feels a tug on her shoulder and she turns quickly around. Now staring into the loving dark eyes of her commander, Keith is only able to say her name before she yells over the pounding sound of the hard rain that surrounds them, "I…I can't. Please! If you're my friend, you will leave now!"

Holding her tightly with both hands on her arms, Keith's voice rises as the sound of thunder rolls around them, "I am not going anywhere. You are the one who began this conversation about a mystery love and all I need is an answer, then I will leave you alone!"

Realizing that he is not going to let the subject go until she tells him and feeling a sense of desperation, she blurts out, "You! Okay…it's you! It…it's always been you."

He has sensed her love for him, but was always afraid to question her about it or even pursue his feelings for her. "But, what about Coran, Nanny, and your people? You…" His words are cut short as Allura loses her temper and releases her frustration.

"What about Coran, Nanny, and my people? I am _sick_ and _tired_ of everyone running my life. I'm not a child! I have lived my entire life serving my people and doing what Coran and Nanny feel I should do! I have thought long and hard about this and I think I have the right to at least pick the person I will spend the rest of my life with!" With proud determination she asserts, "I am not marrying Fredrick!"

Keith begins to embrace her. Allura, pulls away from him, "I…I can't. Just pretend you never saw me and we _never _had this discussion."

"No." Keith states.

As she looks at him with pleading eyes, he continues, "If I did that, then you would never know that what I feel for you is the very same thing you feel for me." He pulls her tightly against him and presses a hard, passionate kiss on her lips.

Allura is shocked at first but then relaxes, welcoming the kiss. When they part, tears stream down Allura's cheeks combining with the raindrops that have already fallen on her face. As she looks at him with wonder, he suddenly tells her, "Allura, I love you too. With all my heart, I love you. But, you see what is happening? You're a princess and princesses are supposed to marry princes."

Pulling away slightly, she asks, "How can you say that after that kiss Keith? I don't care…"

Running his hands through his drenched hair, Keith interrupts, "We are fighting a battle Allura! Us against what's right in the eyes of everyone around us!"

"Stop…just stop. I don't want to hear anymore about silly rituals that don't make any sense." She takes hold of his hands and asks, "You love me?"

"Oh God, how I do… I was dying from the day I found out that you were marrying Prince Fredrick. I almost didn't show up to the wedding." He answers, feeling a bit ashamed .

"I've been dying too, Keith." He embraces her in a loving hug and she continues, "I wanted to tell you so badly how much I love you. I just didn't know any other way to prevent this wedding. I had to run."

Once again, Allura pulls back from him. "Keith, I believe our love is strong enough to win this battle." She wraps her arms around him tightly and with her lips inches from his ear, she whispers, "I don't want to run."

He pulls away from her slightly, looks deeply into her glassy blue eyes, and ignoring the persistent raindrops, "You aren't going to run anymore Allura. We are going to go back to the church and let everyone know how we feel about each other."

She smiles at him and places a loving kiss on his wet lips. Pushing aside the anxiety and nervousness she feels about admitting her love for him in front of everyone, Allura turns and intertwines her fingers with his. She begins her trek to Black lion, ready to face what will be a shocked Nanny and Coran, awaiting anxious guests and a furious groom; yet as she turns and sees her love by her side, she smiles, knowing everything will be alright.


End file.
